1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display unit.
2. Related Art
Conventionally, a light intensity detection circuit that detects a light intensity by observing the change of voltage across both ends of a voltage detection capacitor charged or discharged by a leakage current generated in a thin-film transistor (TFT) proportionate to a received light intensity has been known, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-29832.
Though a leakage current generated in a TFT is proportionate to a received light intensity, it is known that photoexposure reduces the sensitivity of such a leakage current value to a received light intensity. Such reduced sensitivity, therefore, results in low accuracy of light intensity detection in such a light intensity detection circuit as disclosed in JP-A-2006-29832.
Photoelectric transducers that are produced in an improved formation of TFTs and show increased resistance to photodegradation so as to prevent such low accuracy of light intensity detection have been known as disclosed in JP-A-9-232620.
Such photoelectric transducers as disclosed in JP-A-9-232620, however, face an increase in manufacturing cost due to the special manufacturing conditions required. When embedded inside a display unit using TFTs or manufactured by the same equipment as a display unit, more particularly, ambient light photosensors cannot share manufacturing processes with driver transistors included in such a display unit, resulting in addition of manufacturing processes or more complicated conditions set for manufacturing equipment.